The hypoglycemic activity of BRL 49653C has been demonstrated in patients with NIDDM compared to placebo. However, the effect of BRL 49653C has not been determined in patients with NIDDM insulin monotherapy. This trial will look at the comparison of BRL 49653C in combination with insulin vs insulin monotherapy.